Don't leave me,not again
by ART.IS.A.BOOM
Summary: Naruto uses his charm to get Hinata to say "yes, i would" then leaves her all alone...what will the sad Hinata do? Read and find out..plz review!


(This is a suicide poem (I think) plz comment. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or this poem for that matter**

**Diedara: Yea un.plz –hiccu...p- comment –hic...cu...p- Art...-hicc.up—Is...A...-Hiccup-Booms…-hiccu...p-po-hic.cup-po...em...UN**

**Sasori: Diedara are you drunk again?**

**Diedara: no –hi...cc...up- I'm –h...iicc...p- not..-hi..cc..uup-.. Sasori-hicc..upp- Dana**

**Art..Is..A..Boom: Shut up assholes and let me finish my poem.**

My Heart Was Taken By You,  
Broken By You And Now  
Is In Pieces Because Of You -Unknown

Song by: Eric Clapton

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

The clouds gathered and soft rain began to fall from the darkend skies.

We ran underneath a tree, its old, twisting branches covered with green, lush,

leaves shielding us both from the rain.

We sat, and watched the rain fall, as if they were tears being cried by a god.

He slowly opened his mouth and said to me in a quiet, yet seductive voice,

"If I die, will you mourn my death?"

I did not want to think about this, I did not want this moment to end.

I forced myself to say "Yes, I would".

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through __night__ and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._

He sighed and looked up at the tree, looked past its braches, into the sky

Beyond, then, he stood up and turned to me and said

"I must leave you; you will not see me again".

He started to walk away, but I caught up with him.

"Why?" I asked, "Why must you leave me?".

He simply turned and smiled at me, and quietly said,

"We are not meant be, we are different, and we are not the same". I replied,

"But our love is strong, it has the power of an army, we can defeat anything together, please, stay, don't leave me."

I fell to the ground, silent tears streaming from my eyes.

"Don't cry", he said, "life will go on, you will forget about me and find another".

_Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please._

"No!" I said," There will be no other, you are the one I love, only you hold the key to my heart, without you, I am lifeless, I am but a shadow of my former self, you make me complete".

He looked at me, and said "I will always be with you, where ever you go, I will follow."

And with those final words, he left me. And as he walked further and further away, I realized how lucky I had been, to have a fox as my lover.

And as the sun set in the horizon, I got back up onto my feet, and walked back to the tree.

I sat there and longed for him.

I longed for his touch, his voice to break the silence.

But I was alone.

I looked to the skies and watched the clouds go by.

I eventually got up and began to walk away from the old tree that sheltered us from the rain, when I saw a rose.

It was blood red in color, and stood out from the rest of the world.

I picked it up and looked at it, and then I saw the blood.

I looked at my hand and realized that a thorn had pieced my finger tip.

I watched the blood slowly leave my body and drip down my hand and onto the rose, splashing over its wide petals.

The blood reminded me of him.

I threw the rose into the distance, watching it fall to the ground and settle in amongst some grass.

I walked back to the old tree and once again, sat down.

I sat here and thought.

I thought about what my life would be like without him.

I suddenly felt a cold object in my hand, I looked down and there, in my right hand, the one the rose thorn had pierced was a dagger.

Its blade was silver, and sharp, the hilt was encrusted with jewels.

The handle was black, like the night, and at the end of the handle was a silk scarf tied around it.

It draped itself around my hand, as if caressing me.

I looked long and hard at the dagger, thinking about everything I had lost, and everything I would lose in the future.

I could no longer bare the loneliness.

I plunged the dagger deep into my heart with all my might.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
and I know there'll be no more __tears in heaven_

The blade piercing my skin and forcing its way through me.

And as I sat under the wise old tree, my lifeblood flowed out of me like a

raging river, its red color staining the grass and all it touched.

And as I died, I finally realized, this is what its like to be alone...

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

**Thank you! Plz Review**

_**3 Ya Readerz**_

_**From, ART.IS.A.BOOM.**_

Art.Is.A.Boom.


End file.
